


Oh No...Don't Open That Here

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo thought she was being coy when she bought this present for her fiance, Philip. But then he opens in front of his entire family.





	Oh No...Don't Open That Here

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. I got you something but I really wish you didn't just open it in front of your entire family.

            The mood was festive at the Hamiltons’ house. Everyone was finishing opening up presents and thanking each other for the gifts. The kids were starting to set up the toys they’d gotten from their aunts and uncles.

            Angie reached under the tree and picked up the last box. “This is for Philip.” She said and handed the box to her brother.

            Theo caught sight of the wrapping paper from across the room. She jumped and almost tripped over Peggy and Liza who were playing with new Barbies.

            Philip glanced over at his fiancee. “You already got me something…” He reminded her.

            “Yeah, uh, that’s uh…” Theo stumbled over her words. “You don’t have to open that now.” She said.

            He gave her a funny look. “It’s okay. I want to see what else you got me.” He smiled and tore open the paper.

            Theo swallowed. “Pip…” She hissed and tugged on his shirt. “Please…”

            He just shook his head and chuckled. “You’re adorable, did you know that?” He opened the box and pushed back the tissue paper. He held up the maroon, lacy piece of lingerie, not sure what it was at first glance.

            Theo buried her face in her hands in pure embarrassment.

            Angie fell back in hysterical giggles when she saw it. “Philip’s gonna get laaaaid! Oh man, and here I was thinking he was still a virgin.”

            “Angelica!” Eliza scolded her eldest daughter. “That’s private, leave them alone.”

            “Hey, guys can wear lingerie, that’s totally cool.” Alexander shrugged. “We’re not kink shaming here.”

            John chuckled and leaned into his husband's embrace. “You two don’t have to be embarrassed.”

            “It’s not for Philip, it’s for me…” Theo squeaked. She was mortified. "Oh my God...why did you open that?" 

            “What’s lingerie?” JC asked curiously and Liza looked over too. 

            "Nothing, play with your toys," Eliza answered. 

            Aaron groaned and did his best not to make a scene. Theodosia hid a smile as she rubbed her husband’s shoulder. “They’re adults, Aaron, they can do whatever they want.” She reminded him.

            “I need to go to bed and forget I ever saw this happen.” Aaron sighed.

 

            Philip wrapped an arm around Theo as the family continued to laugh and make little comments. “Sorry…I should’ve listened to you.”

            “I’m never going to live this down.” She whined.

            “Well if it makes you feel better, we’re going to make great use of this.” He murmured quietly to her.

            Theo smiled slightly. “It looks really good on me.” She said coyly.

            “Oh, I’m damn sure it does.” Philip felt a wave of desire overcome him. “But I think we should wait until we’re back home at our place.” He decided.

            Theo was reminded of her situation. “Right…I’m so embarrassed.”

            “Don’t be, they’ve done far worse before, trust me. If they tease you, I’ll just bring up something they’ve done.” Philip assured her and kissed her cheek.


End file.
